Kiseki no Mikan?
by Genesis-Echo
Summary: I couldn't really think of a good title... Anyway this is a story about Kita Minori! Now i will be playing with alternate ages and several other things just for the fun of it! I really hope you like it! Um You know how the Generation of Miracles kind of resemble a rainbow? Well there isn't an orange one if you don't count the basketball lol So Minori is the orange! Enjoy!
1. Mixing Colors

**Disclaimer: **Fujimaki Tadatoshi owns Kuroko no Basket and its characters. This story is an altered version of his to fit my character(s).

* * *

"I noticed, by color, that Kise and Aomine would be the parent of Midorima…and on that note Kuroko and I would be the parent of Murasakibara." Akashi suddenly said to the other generation of miracles.

"No fair I want Kurokocchi as my wife!" Kise exclaimed.

Midorima smacked the back of Kise's head, "Don't go along with it!"

Murasakibara hung himself over Akashi, "You would be my dad?" He asked.

"Then would this kid be Kise and Akashi's child?" Kuroko asked pointed down towards Akashi's legs.

"Un, Sei-kun I wanna play bassetball wit you," The small boy said tugging on Akashi's pants leg, he had piercing orange eyes and hair.

Kise made an inhuman sound as he screamed. Midorima's and Aomine's eyes looked about ready to pop from their head.

Murasakibara pulled a candy from his bag and offered it to the child. "Here otouto," He mumbled.

"Congratulations Kise, you're a father again." Kuroko stated.

"That's not funny Kurokocchi!" Kise sputtered with tears in his eyes.

"Hm," Akashi lifted the boy in his arms, a dark smiling forming on his lips, "Shall you take responsibility for our love child from now on Kise?"

The boy was fumbling with the wrapper over the candy, "Un, Onii-san you open it," He said handing the candy back to Murasakibara.

"Midorima you should get along with your little brother as well," Akashi said waving the child in Midorima's direction.

"I'm not going along with this! I'm going home now," Midorima snapped fixing his glasses.

"Did you hear that? Your green haired onii-san doesn't want to play with you." Akashi told the child.

"It's okay I only need one onii-san," The boy said taking the unwrapped candy from Murasakibara. The candy was red and smelled of cinnamon. After seconds of putting it in his mouth he held his tongue out "hit urts," He said eyes watering.

Akashi used his own tongue to swipe the candy into his mouth, once again Kise made an inhuman noise and fell to the ground.

"You shouldn't give children spicy candies," Akashi said lightly hitting Murasakibara on the head.

The boy did the same thing to Akashi, "Sei-kun it's bad to spread germs."

"I'm a little concerned about Kise, I think he seriously believed he was the child's father," Aomine said poking Kise in the head with his shoe.

"Leave him," Akashi said, "Idiots should be left to die. We're going to Majiburger."

* * *

So i posted this on my DA account while ago and since i'm doing another fanfic story of Minori (the orange haired child) i thought i might as well post it on here lol

I hope you like it and sorry for misktaes x.x um yeah i'll be posting my Minori stroies here...this isn't connected to my other stories with my other OC's this is simply writings i did to get out of my funk (which have kind of worked)


	2. Kiseki no Sedai Babysitters 1

**Disclaimer: **Fujimaki Tadatoshi owns Kuroko no Basket and its characters. This story is an altered version of his to fit my character(s).

* * *

Day 1: Part 1

"Where we going Sei-kun?" Minori questioned as he rode on the older boy's shoulders. He was dressed for the day, and by the way they were heading Minori recognized that they weren't going to the daycare. Akashi walked while texting his old classmates, which left Minori to balance himself on Akashi's shoulders.

"Are you asking me to repeat myself?" Akashi said his tone curt. Minori leaned forward, resting his head on Akashi's head while he held onto the older boy's forehead.

"Uh huh," Minori said without fear, taking note of Akashi's shampoo, it was apple scented.

Akashi turned down the road, "Maybe I should leave you in the middle of Tokyo to fend for yourself instead." He murmured as he finally slipped his cell phone away.

Minori scowled, "But Mamma said she'd…pla..place you in da ocean!"

"She actually said more than that, you have poor listening skills. Fix it fast or I will." Akashi said casually as he stepped up towards a small house. He first tested out the doorknob however it was locked so he knocked and rung the doorbell.

He continued to knock until the doorknob twisted and the door popped open. The sleepy blue haired boy that appeared in the doorway had a serious case of bed head. He squinted at Akashi and Minori as if he wasn't sure what he was seeing.

"Suya-nii!" Minori exclaimed and reached forward towards the other teenage boy.

Kuroko blinked, and had to resort to rubbing his eyes, "Oh, Akashi-kun and Kita-kun…Isn't it really early?" He murmured and opened the door wider as he stepped aside to let them inside.

"I sent you a text Tetsuya," Akashi informed with a cooling gaze.

Kuroko lifted Minori from Akashi's shoulders, and Minori wrapped his arms around Kuroko as a hug.

"Sei-kun was being mean to me!" Minori said glancing back at Akashi.

"You should expect no less." Akashi said with a sharp glare.

"Why are you here?" Kuroko asked staring at the bag Akashi placed by the organized shoes.

"I'm dropping him off, I can't watch him today. I have to go now; I have to make it to morning practice." Akashi stated and paused before completely leaving, "If he is bad you can just skip over your turn and hand him over to Ryouta."

Kuroko sat Minori down on the step and crouched to take off Minori's shoes, "So what's going on?" He asked Minori as he set aside the small shoes.

Minori shrugged, "Sei-kun probably texteded it."

Kuroko bobbed his head, "Right…" _How does he expect me to watch him when I have school? _Kuroko thought as he headed for his bedroom, Minori's small footsteps followed after him.

"Who was that, Tetsu?" Kuroko's mother asked, she was in the kitchen preparing breakfast.

Minori suddenly stopped following Kuroko and turned towards the kitchen, "I'm here now!" He announced.

"Oh, good morning Minori-kun. My, have your gotten taller?" The woman had similar light blue hair has her son that went to her shoulders; she looked fairly young because of it.

"I have!" Minori exclaimed, "I drink lots of milk and eat all my dinner, so I can be taller than Atsu-kun!"

She chuckled, "That is quiet a large goal you have."

Minori enthusiastically nodded his head, "Yup!"

Kuroko walked into the room, holding his cell phone in one hand while patting down his wild hair.

"So Minori-kun what brings you in our side of town?" Kuroko's mother asked, however the question was pointed more at Kuroko. Kuroko handed over his cell phone to her.

_To:__ Kuroko Tetsuya_

_From:__ Akashi Seijuro_

_Subject:__ Wake up_

_Sent: _

_-5:40 AM-_

_Minori's parents will be out for this week, so today you have to watch over him. Tomorrow is Ryouta, then Shintarou, Daiki & Satsuki, and Atsushi. Send him over to the next house in the morning and he can be the next person's problem till then._

_If he's a problem just kick him out on the street._

_I'm right by your house now. _

_Unlock the door._

"Do you think you can watch over him while I go to school?" Kuroko asked as he watched Minori discover Number 2. The dog didn't seem to mind Minori's attempts to pick him up and carry him over to Kuroko.

Kuroko's mother sighed, "I'm sorry, but I have work in the afternoon. I think you're father is also working late tonight." She handed the phone back.

"I wanna go to school with Suya-nii!" Minori exclaimed, Number 2 looked between the two he was suddenly unsure about the child.

"Ah!" Kuroko took the phone, and texted the number of his Senpais, asking for their help.

Minori let the dog free and went over to Kuroko and tugged on his shorts, "I'll be good."

"I don't think that's possible sweetie," Kuroko's mother said, "Tetsu might get in trouble if he brings you along."

Minori frowned and released Kuroko's shorts, "Suya-nii will get in trouble if I come?"

Kuroko's mother nodded her head, "Yeah, Tetsu goes to a school for big kids."

"I will stay here with 2 then, and we be good." Minori said with a bright smile.

Kuroko's mother patted the boy's head, "Kuroko why don't you go get ready for school now? Breakfast is just about ready."

Kuroko nodded his head and headed back towards his bedroom, cell phone in hand.

"Should I go wake up uncle?" Minori asked his eyes following Kuroko.

"We'll let him sleep a little longer." She said as she started to set the table.

Kuroko was settling down for lunch after just having bought some bread with Kagami when his cell phone started to buzz in his pocket. He reached inside his pocket and took out his phone, the caller was his mother.

"Hello," He said into the receiver.

"Ah, Tetsu, I have to go to work now. Have you thought up any plans for someone to watch Minori?"

Kuroko looked down at his meal, "Ah…Mitobe-senpai has a few younger siblings that stay at home, and Izuki-senpai has a stay at home mom…"

"He says he'll be fine alone…but…have talked to your senpai's?" Kuroko could hear Minori's voice in the background but his words were mumbles.

"What's up?" Kagami asked with a mouth full of food.

"Kagami, you live with Garcia Alex-san right? Do you think she could watch over a child for a few hours?"

"What?" Kagami asked mid bite. _A child?_

"Can you call her and ask? It's kind of urgent." Kuroko said in his usual stoic manner so it was actually pretty hard to tell if it was urgent.

"Are you sure?" Kagami asked, reluctantly taking out his cell phone from his pocket.

Kuroko stared at him for a few long seconds, "Yeah, she can just bring him after school when we have practice."

Minori held onto Number 2 as he stared at the foreigner, she was talking to Kuroko's mother.

"It's fine; it's not a bother at all." She said with a wave of her hand, "Just go on to work and I'll deliver the kid to your son later."

Kuroko's mother bowed, "Thank you, please call if anything happens." She crouched to Minori's height, "You be good, alright?"

Minori nodded his head, and glanced towards Alex, before watching Kuroko's mother leave. Alex than herded Minori and Number 2 inside of the apartment, it was kind of messy. Minori glanced around unimpressed, and sort of glad he wouldn't be staying all that long.

"We'll be heading to the store and park soon, do you have any requests?" Alex asked as she laid in front of the TV, it seemed like the only clear spot with an encirclement of beer cans.

Minori set 2 down, "I will be good." He murmured staying by the door.

Alex glanced at him, "Do you want any sweets from the store?"

Minori shook his head; a lump was forming in his throat. He didn't like strangers; around strangers he was extremely shy and easily intimidated.

"Do you want to play anything at the park?" She asked, the TV show that she had been watching was finishing up.

"…I…I like to play bassetball." He stammered looking down at his toes.

Alex laughed his orange head reminded her of a basketball.

"Alright," She said turning the TV off, "Have you eaten already?" She asked searching around until she found a jacket.

Minori nodded his head, and watched Alex scooped 2 up with one hand.

"Let's go then," She said opening the front door.

It hadn't even been five minutes since Minori had arrived and they were already leaving. Alex made sure to shut the door and lock it before starting forward, not even once looking back to make sure if Minori was following, which because he was used to such treatment he followed without hesitation.

At the corner market Alex bought some beer and snacks from there they headed to a near by park where some children around Minori's age played under the watchful eyes of their mothers, and also a small group of grown men were playing at the basketball court.

One of the men spotted Alex and waved her over, Minori and 2 hesitantly followed this time.

"Garcia-chan," One man greeted with a smile, "I thought you weren't going to make it." His eyes wondered down to Minori, "Oi, when did you get a child?"

Minori looked away, acting disinterested. He was uncomfortable.

"Are we going to begin? Didn't you guys promise to treat me if I won?" She looked towards Minori and 2, "Do you think you could go play while I show these guys what basketball is?"

Minori glanced at her, "I'll watch…"

She shrugged, "Whatever." She set side her things and Minori and 2 sat by it and watched as he joined the adults.

Minori crouched outside the bar watching ants pass in a line while Number 2 lightly napped. It seemed like his current babysitter had lost track of time and forgotten him.

"Should we go to Suya-nii? I bet he's done." Minori said to the dog who peeked at him with one eye. "Do you know the way 2?" He asked looking left and right, there weren't very many people passing by. "If not we will have to wait for Oba-san…"

Number 2 popped back up on his feet, and started towards the sidewalk. Minori quickly followed.

* * *

DUN DUN DUN!

Okay again i apologize for any mistakes . i no can write lol

I hope you like it! o3o if you do review so i can know what you liked/your thoughts? No? alright just read the next part then! (it's coming and fast! ;P)


	3. Kiseki no Sedai Babysitters 2

**Disclaimer: **Fujimaki Tadatoshi owns Kuroko no Basket and its characters. This story is an altered version of his to fit my character(s).

* * *

Day 1: Part 2

"This is bad, Kuroko." Kagami said, face pale. He had just gotten off the phone with Alex. "It seems your kid disappeared."

Kuroko's eyes widened, "Where did she last see him?" He said moving to the door quickly.

_Akashi will kill me…no worse if Minori's mother finds out…We've got to find him fast_. Kuroko thought to himself, staring at Kagami intently as he waited for the needed information. They were in the locker room with several others changing for practice. The other club members started to grow curious as they noticed Kuroko's panicked expression.

"At some bar near _ Park." Kagami said recalling the conversation.

Kuroko flew out of the door, leaving Kagami to explain the situation with his teammates.

Minori sighed and looked to Number 2, "Do you really know the way?" He asked then looked at the surrounding street. There were several students about now, however Minori couldn't really recall what Kuroko's school uniform looked like.

Number 2 yipped and went forward, causing Minori to puff out his cheeks.

"I don't understand what you're saying." Minori stated but followed. A few girls passing by chuckled as they had witnessed the short conversation Minori had with the dog.

A few minutes passed and 2 looked up and barked, Minori also looked up to see large boy plowing by. He had a stern expression that was kind of scary, and red hair and matching eyes. Minori picked up Number 2.

"We better get out of the way 2, it'd be dangers to stay in the path of a scary monster." He said struggling to hold the dog and walk to the side. Looking more closely Minori spotted Kuroko close behind the red haired 'monster', "Look 2 you were right! There is Suya-nii."

Kuroko quickly spotted the boy and puppy, and pointed it out to Kagami. Completely forgetting about all surroundings Minori started forward towards the two running teens. However, holding onto Number 2 caused Minori to trip and fall forward flat on his face.

Kuroko reached the boy and helped Minori up to his feet, Number 2 looked up with a expression that read 'he's your problem now'.

"Suya-nii," Minori said looking up at Kagami, "There's a monster there…"

"Who are you calling a monster, twerp? You damn brat! You shouldn't go running about!" Kagami shouted, his anger suddenly bursting. He quieted as he noticed the stares of surrounding people, and Minori's expression drop. "Ah…eh…don't cry!" He said unsure of what to do.

Tears were at the edge of Minori's eyes, and he was frowning. He looked to Kuroko. "I wasn't good?" He asked.

Kuroko sighed and shook his head, "No, Minori, that wasn't being good."

"I'm going to call off the others…" Kagami grumbled stepping to the side, doing his best not to make the situation worse.

"Oh…but 2 was taking me to you…am I going to be punished?" Minori asked still fighting back threatening tears.

Kuroko lifted the small boy in his arms, "Punishment?"

Minori held on tightly to Kuroko's shirt and nodded his head once, "Sei-kun is always sure to punish the bad…so you…don't do it again."

"I think the one who's at fault is Alex…" Kagami muttered as they headed towards Seirin.

"My knees hurt now…" Minori commented resting his head against Kuroko's chest.

"You deserve it you brat." Kagami continued to grumble, Kuroko kicked the back of Kagami's leg almost causing Kagami's leg to buckle. "What do you think you're doing?" He quickly snapped.

Minori looked at Kagami glaring, "You deserve it."

Kagami stopped himself from hitting the child. "Everyone's heading back to the gym, well except for Alex, she's heading back to get her things and then home…" Kagami informed glancing from his cell phone to the surrounding street. Number 2 followed at his heels, and he did his best to ignore the animal.

Minori held back a yawn as they neared the high school, he hadn't napped at all and he had finally become comfortable now that he was around someone he knew.

Minori stared at the team as they watched Kuroko attend to Minori's scrapped knees. The crowd didn't seem to know how to properly react to seeing Kuroko with Minori. Minori had one hand on Number 2's head the dog was doing his best to get some sleep. 2 seemed extra tired after walking around with Minori.

"So does anyone know why Kuroko is looking after a kid?" Aida whispered to her team.

Everyone shook their head in reply.

"That hurts." Minori claimed looking from the group to his knees; Kuroko was putting on some Band-Aids.

Kuroko kissed Minori's forehead, "Does that make it feel better?" he asked, the basketball club looked too stunned for words now.

"Yeah," Minori said and after a couple of seconds, "Actually it still hurts…I don't think kisses actually help."

Kuroko patted Minori's head, "I have to practice now. So do you think you can wait with 2?"

Minori nodded his head, and yawned, "Yeah, I won't be bad no more."

Kuroko gave Minori a small smile then turned to his team.

Kuroko took his cell phone out to take the picture of Minori cuddling with Number 2, they both were sleeping. He was already dressed and ready to go home. He first sent the picture to Akashi, with a short message 'how do you expect the others to juggle school and him?'.

A message instantly came afterwards just as Kuroko was about to pick up Minori and start for home.

_Skipping one day of school shouldn't be a problem._ Akashi's message read Kuroko stuffed his phone into his pocket and managed to pick up Minori. Number 2 blinked at him, waiting to join Kuroko and be carried. Kuroko managed to zip his sports bag open.

"Go on." He said and watched the dog hop in the bag, making it heavier.

"You should wake the brat and make him walk." Kagami said joining Kuroko.

"That's why you aren't good with children." Kuroko commented in his usual indifferent tone that managed to annoy Kagami more than what he had said.

* * *

aya i don't know why but i thought i already posted this... (well i did on DA .) o3o kind of ended it abruptly but what else is new eh? Day 2 is coming up next~! and well let's see who Kise deals with Minori and what kind of trouble the two will cause o.o


	4. Kiseki no Sedai Babysitters 3

**Disclaimer: **Fujimaki Tadatoshi owns Kuroko no Basket and its characters. This story is an altered version of his to fit my character(s).

* * *

Day 2:

Kuroko helped Minori out of his clothes; it seemed that both would be taking a shower in the morning due to the younger boy's small bladder. Minori continued to stare down at his feet in shame. Kuroko's mother was dealing with the bedding.

"Do you want to go to Kise-kun's house today?" Kuroko asked as he started the bathwater.

"I want to go home…" Minori mumbled.

"I can call Akashi…" Kuroko suggested, however he hoped the child would decline.

Minori looked up at Kuroko, "Sei-kun doesn't care…"

"I'll message him."

Minori stared up at Kise, slightly frowning. Kise was usually the type to gush himself over Minori, which Minori didn't really care for, however at the moment Kise was busy on the phone. The blond teen wasn't wearing his school uniform; instead he wore casual clothes that still managed to seem fashionable.

Minori sighed and glanced around Kise's house, he wasn't as familiar to the place as he was Kuroko's house. But that was because Minori rarely ever visited Kise. Minori decided to go to his bag, he knew he had a stuffed animal packed in there somewhere as he had watched his mother pack the bag.

"Okay!" Kise said closing his phone, "Minori-chan do you want to go to work with me?" He crooned couching next to Minori.

Minori paused his search, "You no have school?" He asked.

Kise shook his head, "Nope, because I want to spend the whole day with you." He beamed at the younger boy.

"…But you work?"

"Yup, do you want to work with me?"

Minori thought about it then nodded his head, "Yeah, I will work!"

Kise squeezed Minori in a tight hug, "You're so cute!"

"Kise what do you think you're doing?" Kise's agent demanded, "Bringing a child to the photo shoot…honestly…" He sighed brushing a hand through his hair.

Minori held onto Kise's hand, "You in trouble…" He commented glancing up at Kise.

"He'll be fine. Minori-chan is a good boy." Kise said with a cheerful smile.

"Ryouta-kun," Chirped a cheerful man, who was extremely flamboyant. Minori stepped closer into Kise's leg and peered at the strange man. "Oh my, who is this adorable fellow?" He asked leaning over to get a better look at Minori.

"I'm sorry Mr. Mamori, It seems that Kise is watching over this child for the day." Kise's agent said bowing to emphasis his apology.

"Its fine, no, it's perfect!" The man said holding a finger up as he straightened, "This little cutie will be in the photo shoot with our dear Ryouta-kun."

Kise beamed at his agent, and led Minori to the awaiting makeup artists.

"Ryou-kun that's a dress." Minori said pointing at the clothing that they intended to put Minori in, "Only girls wear dresses." Although Akashi had caused the young boy to cross dress in the past, Minori chose to take advantage that this wasn't Akashi.

"But Minori-chan would look uber adorable as a girl~" Kise insisted already ready for work, he wore a tuxedo as the theme seemed to be 'wedding', apparently Minori was set as flower girl.

Minori stared at the dress, "But only girls wear dresses…" Minori repeated with a frown.

"Kyaa, just this once okay Minori-chan?" Ryouta said barely able to control himself.

Minori scowled, "Only this once." He repeated.

"No pictures! You don't get pictures of me Ryou-kun!" Minori said pulling at Kise's pant leg as the boy had snapped several pictures of Minori in the dress.

"Just one more okay, Minori-chan? Let's be in it together." Kise said crouching down.

"No!" Minori declined trying to wave away the hand that held the cell phone.

"I will take you out to get your favorite food!" Kise bribed causing Minori to huff in annoyance.

"Okay but you can't ever never show Sei-kun." Minori said giving in.

Kise brightened and pulled Minori closer, "Alright it's a promise, be sure to smile Minori-chan."

Kise brought Minori to a maid and butler café, it was almost lunch now and the two were quiet hungry.

"This one I got this one with Atsu-nii once!" Minori said pointing to a picture of a large parfait on the menu.

"Okay, we can get that after we eat our Omurice." Kise said with a sweet smile and soon a maid approached them to take their order.

Minori glanced around, "Why do they wear weird clothes?" he asked suddenly kicking his legs as they waited for their meal.

"It's the theme of the restaurant, they dress like that and get paid for it. They are dressed like servants to the rich."

"Servants to the rich?" Minori asked confused.

"Uh," Kise tapped his chin, "Servants work for people who give them orders, and they get paid for it."

Minori didn't seem to understand his new description at all. Kise shrugged, giving up, and to his luck their food was delivered. They shared the plate; Kise recalled their breakfast and the amount Minori had left behind after claiming to be finished.

"So what did you and Kurokocchi do yesterday?" Kise asked going for another bite of the Omurice.

"I played with Number 2, and I met a red haired monster that was grumbly like Dai-kun." Minori said despite his mouth full of food.

Kise almost aspirated as he laughed.

"And uh…I ate dinner with Auntie and Uncle and Suya-nii." He added with a grin.

"Hey, Minori-chan, why don't you call me Ryou-nii?" Kise asked with a pout.

Minori took another bite of food, "Sei-kun said that I could only call Suya-nii, Satsu-nii, Shin-nii, and Atsu-nii nii-sans." He stated as if struggling with the memory.

"Not fair," Kise continued to pout.

Minori shrugged, "He said something…um he said it's cuz 'idiots don't deserve to be called nii-sans'."

Kise frowned, "But you call Akashicchi kun."

"That's cuz Mamma got mad at him when he told me to call him Sama." Minori retorted, which made perfect sense to Kise, in a strange way.

By the time Kise finished the parfait, because Minori only ate the top, he felt unable to move.

"Let's play in the park now!" Minori cheered as they left the café.

Kise suppressed a groan, and led the way towards a nearby park. There weren't many children playing around, but Minori jumped right in full of energy.

Kise quickly tended to Minori at the public bathroom, he held a paper towel to the boy's forehead to stop the blood. Minori was getting over the initial shock and started crying. He had been playing with a little girl and an older boy and had managed to fall and cut his forehead.

_Should I go to the hospital? No it doesn't seem that bad… I should call Akashicchi…what do I do…_ Kise thought in a panic; however he did his best not to show it and comfort the boy.

"It's okay Minori-chan, you're okay now!" Kise crooned, the blood had stopped now. He lifted the boy in his arms, his intention to go home and better attend to Minori's wound, or rather wounds the band aids at his knees needed to be changed now that they were dirty.

"Oh, is he alright?" The mother of the small girl asked, she had been waiting outside. "I have a first aid kit."

Minori was clinging tightly onto Kise, "Thank you." Kise said managing to set Minori on the ground.

The woman attended to Minori's head wound, she even managed to calm the little boy down.

_What is Akashicchi thinking…Does he really think that we would be able to take care of him?_ Kise thought with a deep sigh.

"There we go. You're such a tough little guy." The woman praised sticking brushing Minori's hair from his face.

Minori slowly nodded his head, in agreement.

She straightened and turned to Kise smiling, "You son is a cutie." She commented.

_Eh?_ Kise thought looking at her in surprise, and suddenly blushed, "Oh, uh…thank you." He managed to say.

She chuckled, "Be careful now, okay?" She said to Minori and left to go back to watching over her own child at play.

Kise picked Minori back up, "Do you feel better now?" Kise asked as Minori rested his head on Kise's shoulder.

"My head still hurts…" He mumbled, "But that lady was really nice."

Kise nodded his head, he was strangely happy about being mistaken for Minori's father.

Minori woke from his nap with Kise carrying him, they were heading in through the school gates, and there were a lot of female students staring. Minori rubbed at his eyes, and looked at Kise, he didn't seem fazed at all by the onlookers.

"Where we going?" Minori asked twisting in Kise's arms to get a look around the surrounding area.

"I have practice now; do you want to watch me?" Kise asked, heading for the gym.

Minori sleepily nodded his head, "Yeah, I wanna see it."

Out of the usual watches of basketball practice Minori was definitely a first, and the first to get to sit by the coach while he watched.

"This one is for you Minori-chan!" Kise said as he crossed to the other side of the half court they used. They were doing small skirmishes.

"I don't want it!" Minori shouted with a huge grin; however Kise couldn't see Minori's grin and almost missed the shot earning a slap to the back of the head from the team's captain. Kasamatsu Yukio seemed more irritated with Kise than usual had had been slapping the back of Kise's head more often than usual. It was entertaining for Minori. It made him remember when he use to watch all of the Generation of Miracles practice together, although that was just last year.

Kise was running around the school building, extra laps for unnecessarily missing school and being late to practice. Minori was talking to the captain who had just finished making his own practice shots.

"I got hurt at the park, and there was a lot of blood and it hurts a lot." Minori said poking at his forehead. "I also hurt my knees yesterday when I tripped over Number 2 and fell."

_Number 2? Does he mean poop? I don't understand…_ Kasamatsu just nodded his head, "Let me see those muscles you've got to be one tough guy."

Minori lifted his arms, smiling, "Yeah I mah train to be the best and tallest bassetball player, so I gotta be strong!"

"That's an good goal you have, are you going to play for Kaijou high school when you're older? We could use a tough guy like you in our future."

"Nope." Minori said shaking his head, "I'm gonna play for Rakuzan, they all the coolest, and have a lot of monsters on their team."

"Captain you're surprisingly good with children." Kise mused as he approached the too, the other team members that had been watching quickly pulled their attention elsewhere.

Kasamatsu jerked to glare at Kise, "What took you so long?" He demanded.

Kise slumped where he stood, he was covered in sweat, "That was fifteen laps." He stated.

"…I don't wanna wait no more." Minori said tugging Kasamatsu's hand, "I'm tired and hungry…"

Kasamatsu patted Minori on the head, "It's all, Kise is just about to get ready so you can get home. Okay?"

Kise nodded his head, "Yup, I'll be right back!" He said and ran towards the locker room.

* * *

x.x i'm so dead right now (any not because of writing) why do i pull all nighters/dayers? o3o my bed is taunting me!

I'll post day three up next...currently working on day four ;3; sorry for mistakes kind of to tired to care now though x.x


	5. Kiseki no Sedai Babysitters 4

**Disclaimer: **Fujimaki Tadatoshi owns Kuroko no Basket and its characters. This story is an altered version of his to fit my character(s).

* * *

Day 3:

Midorima stared down Minori, "What do you expect me to do with him?" He questioned adjusting his glasses as he looked up at Kise. He was already dressed for school, despite that he wouldn't have to leave for another hour.

"It's your day to look after him." Kise stated he was also dressed for school however he had a green ribbon in his hair that matched the one in Minori's hair.

"Sei-kun said to take turns." Minori added glancing at Midorima's wrapped fingers, the boy did understand why Midorima wrapped his fingers and so he always assumed the older boy had some sort of injury.

At the mention of Akashi, Midorima's protests to deny Minori's entrance died once they came to mind.

"I have school to attend." Midorima stated as if he wasn't affected by the situation.

"Skip, it's only for a day."

"Only an idiot would say that." Midorima retorted once again adjusting his glasses.

Kise pouted, "Well you could take him to his daycare."

_Of course,_ Midorima thought, _His daycare is nearby. _He sighed, "Fine, but I'm only doing it because you're an idiot and it would be dangerous if he stayed with you any longer than he has." He couldn't help but notice the bandages Minori had.

Kise crouched down, pulling Minori in a tight hug, "Are you sure you don't want to spend another day with Ryou-nii?"

Minori shook his head, "I would rather go home."

Kise almost turned to stone while Midorima's lips twitched towards a smile.

"Not like that Ryou-kun!" Minori exclaimed twisting his Kise's tight hold, "You go to go now, cuz, cuz, Ukio-kun said if you were late to school he would punish you, and I want you to be punished."

"Kyaa! Minori-chan you're so cute!" Kise exclaimed quickly snapping out of his small fit of depression.

"Idiot…" Midorima grumbled.

"Alright I've to go now, here you go Midorimacchi, Don't be to tsun-tsun with him." Kise said handing over Minori's bag.

Midorima smacked Kise with it, "Get out of her!" He snapped.

"Shin-nii!" Minori exclaimed as they were watching Oha-Asa's current foretelling of the day's fortunes. "What does shun-shun mean?"

Midorima ignored the boy, the prediction for Cancer was currently being announced.

-"Cancer watch out, you currently have the worst luck!"- The TV announced Midorima had a feeling it was so, but the day's lucky item would surely nullify it. -"Watch out for cats, especially stray ones!"-

"When were you born Minori?" Midorima asked, he could never recall.

"Uh…" Minori wiggled his toes, "June…30th?"

_So he was a Cancer as well…_ Midorima thought with a slight frown. "Stay away from cats today."

"But cats remind me of Sei-kun! But they are fluffier and nicer and squishy!" Minori complained

-"You better pull out your pink Majestic Turtle key chains, because that's today's lucky item! Hey Leo's today's luck is looking good!"-

"So!" Minori said pushing at Midorima, "What does Shun-shun mean?"

_I was hoping you'd forget about that…I will make Kise pay for that_. Midorima thought bitterly.

"It doesn't have a meaning," Midorima lied, adjusting his glasses.

Minori continued to push at Midorima, "Mamma says not to lie! Liars go to hell."

That caught Midorima off guard, "You shouldn't say stuff like Minori." He scolded.

The boy shrugged, "I didn't repeat what Sei-kun says."

_I worry about this child's upbringing…It would be in his parent's best interest if they never allow Akashi near this child._ Midorima thought as he headed towards his room to get his lucky item. He would have to stop by the story and get Minori one.

"Shin-nii!" Minori said trailing after the teen, "Can I play with your toys?" He asked eyeing the few stuffed animals that had been lucky items for past days.

Midorima couldn't resist the sparkle in the child's eye, it was just too cute. "Be careful…"

Minori beamed at him, "Yeah!" He paused upon grabbing a teddy bear with a polka dot bow tie, "Uh…Shin-nii…can you call Sei-kun for me? I wanna talk to him."

"…Alright…" Midorima said regretfully, he didn't want anything to do with his former captain, however it was unavoidable.

"Shintarou, what is it? If Minori is being a problem you could always just throw him out." Akashi said in a dark tone upon picking up on the third ring.

Midorima glanced down at the patiently waiting Minori, "The boy wants to talk to you."

Akashi chuckled on the other side, "The way you say that, it's almost like you're saying _my_ boy, hn shall I get Minori to start calling you Mama-Shin."

Midorima thrust the phone upon Minori, causing Minori to drop the teddy bear. "Sei-kun you made Shin-nii flustered!"

Midorima stormed off to park a small lunch for Minori.

"He's gone now." Minori reported picking the teddy bear up, "I teased Ryou-kun a lot, and I was good for Suya-nii."

"Good, good," Akashi said, "For Shintarou, I want you to manage to take his lucky item."

"Um…Sei-kun…that would get Shin-nii angry…"

"I see, so you are looking for punishment when you return to my care?"

"… I will try…but I don't promise. Mama told me to be good." Minori said moving about Midorima's room.

"Listening to your elders is a good thing."

"But Sei-kun isn't good…" Minori said peeking outside of Midorima's room.

"That's very perceptive of you Minori; you have just earned yourself a deduction in punishments."

Minori frowned, "I got to go now Sei-kun, Shin-nii is taking me to daycare."

"There is no need to report back to me until Saturday comes around, just remember what I have told you."

Minori murmured a short goodbye and went to the kitchen to hand Midorima the phone, and he ended up hanging up the phone.

"Sei-kun wants me to take your lucky item." Minori said holding out his hand.

"You shouldn't listen to Akashi." Midorima said with a frown.

"But you listen to Sei-kun." Minori countered.

"We're going to your daycare; go get your shoes on." Midorima ordered putting the small lunch in a small backpack Midorima had used when he was in preschool.

Minori held his hand out once again as they stood in front of the daycare center, "I need your lucky item, please." He insisted.

_This persistent child…_ Midorima thought leading the way inside, he would have to check Minori in and give them his cell phone number in case of an emergency.

Minori leaned against Midorima's leg lazily, "I get to watch Shin-nii practice bassetball too?"

Midorima looked at the receptionist, "When is daycare over?"

"Around four," The woman replied with a small smile.

"Then I suppose you'll get to watch me practice…" Midorima said displeased.

"Can I have your keychain now?" Minori asked as Midorima finished writing his cell phone and name.

"Have fun at daycare," Midorima said, refraining from an outburst.

Midorima had to rush from school to the daycare, he had warned his captain that he would be late for practice, but he didn't want to further his tardiness if he could help it. Upon entering the building he couldn't help but over hear the cry of a child.

"I wanna go home!" A familiar voice wailed.

Midorima entered the main room, where several children were playing while a few were staring over at the crying Minori and the Sensei who was trying to calm him down. By his current shape, Midorima could tell that boy had gotten injured from a cat.

_Oha-Asa is never wrong. _He thought and approached the young boy. "Alright Minori, we can go home." He said holding his arms out for the child.

Minori gave him a pouting lip, "I don't wanna go to Shin-nii's house, I wanna go home!" He cried shaking his head, "I want my mamma."

"You such a girl!" A scruffy boy snapped intruding in on the boy, "Cuz boy's don cry!"

Through his tears Minori glared at the boy, "You cry to Jun!"

"Come on, Minori," Midorima persisted, pulling the boy towards him, "We can call your mom, and you can talk to her." He said as he lifted him up.

Minori pushed at Midorima, "I'm not a girl."

"I thought you were smarter than to listen to such ridiculous statements." Midorima said staring at the other boy. His comment seemed very Akashi of him…

"I don't…" He muttered looking downwards.

"Um, Shin-chan, who's the basketball head?" Takao asked looking at Minori who was holding onto a juice box.

"I am Minori!" Minori said staring up at Takao with some contempt.

"Well, Hello Minori, I'm Takao Kazunari," Takao introduced crouching to Minori's height.

Minori held out his juice, "Do you want some? It's good." He offered.

"He didn't offer me some, is probably what you're thinking huh Shin-chan." Takao said grinning up at Midorima.

Midorima gave his teammate a deadly glare.

"You can keep it," Takao said patting Minori's head. _Wow, a little big and his head would be a basketball. _He thought to himself almost laughing.

"Kazu-kun, play's bassetball?" Minori asked glancing at the training team.

Midorima was already heading towards the locker room to change.

"Yeah, do you want to play with me?" Takao asked with a grin.

"But the hoop is too tall…" Minori muttered, and Takao barely managed to comprehend.

Takao and Minori played 'around the world' which was a game where they shot at five different spots around the hoop. Midorima mainly played for Minori, sometimes shooting for the boy, or holding him up to make his own shot. Takao ended up losing the game due to Midorima's help; however it brightened Minori's mood and had Minori clinging onto Takao more than Midorima.

"Kazu-kun," Minori called holding the basketball, "Have you ever slammed dunked the ball?" He asked looking towards the hoop that towered over him.

"Hm, I can't say that I have." Takao said with a smile, "What about you Shin-chan?"

"It's possible." Midorima stated in a flat tone.

Minori looked at Takao and shook his head, "I wouldn't listen to Shin-nii he lies."

_Was he referring to this morning?_ Midorima thought staring down at Minori, he surprised at the child's memory.

"Hm? What did he lie about?" Takao inquired.

Minori attempted to shoot the basket, however the ball came up short, "Uh…I dono…" He replied staring intently at the ball as it rolled towards the back wall.

_Perhaps his memory is selective…_ Midorima thought shooting his own ball, and the satisfying _swish_ confirmed what his eyes saw, that he had made the shot.

* * *

the misfortunes of Minori!

Lol i'll be posting day 4 part 1 in a few seconds~ ;P Minori is adroable and i'm obessed with him  
... =3=


	6. Kiseki no Sedai Babysitters 5

**Disclaimer: **Fujimaki Tadatoshi owns Kuroko no Basket and its characters. This story is an altered version of his to fit my character(s).

* * *

Day 4: Part 1

Minori woke up to Midorima's alarm. He was sleeping, spread eagle, while Midorima was up against the wall sleeping. Minori sat up; pulling the blanket he used around his shoulders, and turned off Midorima's alarm.

"Shin-nii," He called poking the older boy's face, "Shin-nii, wake up now."

Midorima's eyes popped open startling Minori. Midorima shifted and stretched almost smiling when Minori mimicked him. Minori followed Midorima to the bathroom, blanket still wrapped around his shoulders, and after a couple convincing words, Minori let Midorima take the blanket away before they started brushing their teeth. Midorima helped thoroughly floss the younger boy's teeth.

"Can I stay here or go to Suya-nii's instead of Dai-kun's house?" Minori asked mouth full of cereal.

"Don't you want to visit with Momoi?" Midorima asked doing his best to set an example for the child by speaking without food in his mouth.

"Satsu-nee is okay, but Dai-kun would still be there…"

"Sorry Minori, but I was barely able to watch over you yesterday, and I don't have the time to deliver you to Kuroko, You'll have to make do with Momoi and Aomine."

Minori frowned at his bowl of milk, "But Dai-kun is a meanie…"

Minori sat on Momoi's lap; she was playing with his hair as Aomine played basketball against some adults at the park. Aomine was a team on his own, and the three grown men struggled against the cocky teen.

"When I get bigger I will beat Aomine in bassetball." Minori pledged looking up at Momoi.

Momoi smiled, "Nori-chan how'd you get so many owies?" She asked taking in the several scratches over his face and arms, and not to mention the small band aid that covered most of a cut on his forehead, which was also a bump.

"A kitty cat attacked me." Minori stated glancing at his battered hands.

"What about this one?" Momoi asked gently poking at his forehead wound.

"I fell at the park." He stated casually as if his wounds hadn't caused him to cry.

"It seems like you've had a lot of adventures!" She exclaimed, and Minori nodded his vigorously.

"Alright Shrimp," Aomine said approaching the two, "Are you going to play around? Or are we here for no reason?" He held the basketball in one hand out in front of Minori's face.

Minori slapped it away, "It's dangerous, cuz, cuz osa-aha said bad luck today for…um me and Shin-nii."

"It's Oha –Asa," Momoi corrected with a grin, surpressing her laughter.

"Eh?" Aomine leaned forward glaring at the young boy, "Why are you listening to that lunatic?"

Minori took on a bored expression, "Satsu-nee let's go look at the birdies at the pound." He then pushed at Aomine's head, trying to move the larger boy.

Aomine grabbed Minori by the head, "What do you think you're doing brat?" He growled in his fit of rage.

Momoi slapped Aomine on the back of the head, "Be nice to Nori-chan." She snapped slapping Aomine a second time until he let go.

Minori grabbed the nearby basketball and threw it at Aomine. The ball smacked Aomine square in the crotch crumpling the teen.

"That bastard! I'm gonna kill him! I'm gonna rip that little head right off his shoulders!" Aomine raged crawling towards Minori.

The younger boy picked up the rolling basketball, "Don't come closer Dai-kun if you knows what best for you!" The child warned.

Momoi scooped up Minori and the basketball, and stood over Aomine, "I wonder what would happen to a person if Nori's mother found out that they intentionally harmed their child…"

Aomine paused, his glare and grumbling showing his anger but sudden compliance.

"Is mamma scary?" Minori asked Momoi looking down at Aomine, "I thought only Sei-kun was afraid of mamma."

_How is that not scary in itself?_ Aomine thought with clenched teeth, slowly ignoring the pain.

"I wanna eat Satsu-nee's cooking!" Minori announced cheerfully as he walked holding onto Momoi's hand. Aomine walked a little ways ahead, almost as if he could easily dodge out of the way to pretend he wasn't with the other two.

"I think you're better off starving." Aomine mumbled and started to dribble the basketball lazily as he walked.

"Hmm…I guess we have the ingredients for curry," Momoi said swinging her arm.

"I wanna help then! I like helping!" Minori exclaimed, recalling once when he had made a curry pot with Murasakibara, Minori hadn't tried it but Murasakibara had and he enjoyed it.

"You're such a good boy Minori!" Momoi praised with a soft smile.

Aomine scoffed, "I bet the brat is ten times sneakier than Akashi..."

"I'll cut the veggies alright?" Momoi said quickly taking away the knife and carrot from Minori, she turned to Aomine, he was making the broth, "Nori-chan why don't you help Dai-kun with the broth?"

Minori went over, and hung around Aomine's legs, "Can I stir it?" He asked staring up at Aomine.

"You're being a pest! You're more trouble than good!" Aomine snapped using his foot to shove Minori outside of the kitchen.

Minori frowned, and with lowered head went off towards the living room. Momoi gave Aomine such a look that said 'look what you did; you better go cheer him up now'. Aomine glanced at Momoi's current work in progress, and his annoyance level increased.

"If you're going to cut the veggies than cut it right!" He snapped before following Minori out towards the living room. "Hey brat." He growled towering over the dejected boy who was holding a picture book upside down.

"I no talk to you, Dai-kun is mean." Minori stated flipping the page.

"Hey," Aomine growled crouching next to Minori, "After we eat we're going to the amusement park to play. If you mope around you'll be stuck in this house till morning."

Minori looked towards the teen with large excited eyes, "The suesment park?!"

"Yeah, so come help stir the curry." Aomine thought glancing away to hide his light blush.

* * *

=3= Aomine you tsundere LOL

Momoi's gotta babysit one extra child today . yes they're skipping school...Minori why so violent todays Aomine? XD

x3 review please?


	7. Kiseki no Sedai Babysitters 6

**Disclaimer: **Fujimaki Tadatoshi owns Kuroko no Basket and its characters. This story is an altered version of his to fit my character(s).

* * *

Day 4: Part 2

"Wow it's fairly empty," Momoi mused as they entered the amusement park,

Aomine yawned, "That's because it's a weekday during work and school hours."

Minori walked ahead of them, jumping from the place to place, unsure of what to try first. He stopped at a sign and turned and started to do this impatient dance as he waited for the two teens to catch up.

"What is it?" Aomine demanded.

"This one!" Minori said pointing to the sign.

"I' m not doing it." Aomine stated, staring at the sign, it was a child's ride perfect for children around Minori's age.

"Chinken!" Minori stuck his tongue out. Aomine grabbed Minori's tongue and pulled him forward.

"You've got some guts." His tone was dark, and he let go of Minori before Momoi noticed.

"Are you two coming or not?" She questioned looking back at the two.

Minori kicked Aomine in the leg and quickly joined the pink haired teen.

"This one now, this one!" Minori exclaimed pointing towards the rollercoaster.

"Uh…sorry Nori-chan but it's only for big kids." Momoi said patting Minori on the head. There was even a sign in the line with a height requirement. Minori pouted eyes scanning around, they had already went on most of the kid rides, expect for the ones that Minori claimed were for babies.

"The petted soo than!" Minori said pulling Momoi towards an area where there were several kids enclosed with goats, rabbits, and a few sheep.

Aomine trailed behind reluctantly. _When is this brat going to get tired? I shouldn't have suggested the amusement park…_

"I wanna feed this one!" Minori said, he had a handful of the kibble and was heading for a light grey rabbit that was off to the side, avoiding children.

"Be careful," Momoi warned, she had an armload of rabbits and children surrounding her.

"I will!" Minori responded, crouching beside the rabbit. The grey animal looked at him with intense blue eyes, Minori offered his hand while observing the rabbit. "It's like Suya-nii!" He commented turning his head to look back at Momoi, the rabbit was starting to eat out of the child's hand.

Aomine burst into a fit of laughter, he was leaning against the fence, and had a good view of Minori and the grey rabbit.

A brown speckled goat approached Minori and started to chew on the child's hair.

"Hey!" Minori said swatting the goat away, "This one must be Dai-kun!"

Momoi laughed at that while Aomine abruptly stopped laughing.

"Dai-kun I've gotta go to pee," Minori said tugging at the older boy's pant leg.

Aomine frowned at him, then looked around, he spotted a sign that led to the public bathrooms, "Alright…"

Minori continued to hold onto Aomine's pants as they headed towards the bathroom, Momoi was almost left behind. She entered the female section while Aomine led Minori into the male section.

_Please tell me he doesn't need help._ Aomine thought as the boy hesitated at a stall.

Minori glanced at Aomine, and then reached up in his tip toes to open the stall door. He shut it after the door opened a few times. Aomine leaned against the door as he waited; a man passed him looking a bit frightened by Aomine's presence.

"I can't reach!" Minori stated as he went to the sink, he couldn't turn on the water.

Aomine sighed and went over to help the child.

When they exited the bathroom, Momoi was patiently waiting, looking over the pictures she took on her cell phone.

"Alright, were to next?" She asked putting her phone away.

"Let's go, let's go to the go round!" Minori suggested with a bright smile.

Minori looked around, he had thought he had been following Aomine and Momoi, however when the couple had turned Minori quickly found out that it wasn't the same two he knew. Minori tried to back track to the merry go round, however he ended up near by the petting zoo.

He scowled, and moved onwards in his search.

"Hey there, are you lost?" A young woman asked approaching Minori.

Minori took a step back, startled by her sudden presence. He shook his head, "No, I no lost." He murmured and quickly walked off.

"Dai-kun!" Minori called spotting a tall tanned skin man wearing similar jeans. He took a hold of the man's pants leg, "Dai-kun!" He called again. The man looked down and Minori paled, and tears started to form in his eyes.

Aomine rushed around. _Where is that brat?_ He thought in a panic, he had been practically to ever ride that had gone to. A small orange head suddenly caught his eye and Aomine quickly headed towards it.

No doubt it was Minori, but he was struggling to walk away as a man wearing glasses and a baseball cap was trying to pull him away. Anger flared, and Aomine ran up to the two. He punched the man in the face, breaking nose and glasses. The man fell back.

Minori turned to Aomine, eyes on the brink of tears; his arm was read where the man had been pulling him.

"What the hell?" The man cried out, holding a hand to his face, "I was taking him to the front desk!"

Minori latched onto Aomine, hiding his face in Aomine's leg. Aomine glared down at the Man, who quickly scrambled away. Aomine plucked Minori from the ground, allowing Minori to latch around Aomine's neck, and the little boy hid his face in Aomine's shirt.

"What a stinker," Aomine grumbled as they made it back to his house, he was still holding onto Minori who had fallen asleep.

Momoi chuckled, "At least he's better than you were, when you were his age." She commented, Aomine only grunted in response. Momoi opened the front door and welcomed herself in.

As Aomine entered he t tripped over Minori's bag that had been left out at the entrance. Aomine sat up, rubbing his head. Minori woke raising a hand to his own head.

"Owie, that was mean Dai-kun." Minori said with a pout, he slowly sat up and turned his arm around. "I got blood." He stated as his elbow had a scratch on it now.

Momoi sighed, "It looks like we've added to his wounds…"

* * *

LOL i like a crying minori who cuddles =3= it's just to cute lol poor Minori who gets all this character abuse xD

review? o3o


End file.
